


With [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Guardians Being Domestic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Last City, city fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "With" by idiosyncraticWordsmith."I'll go with you" can mean a lot of things. But it is so much more than any of those things alone.
Relationships: Max Redblood/Paradox-9
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	With [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957489) by [idiosyncraticWordsmith (literaryAspirant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryAspirant/pseuds/idiosyncraticWordsmith). 



**Length:** 6:22

 **File Size:** 7.04 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to idiosyncraticWordsmith for giving me permission to record and post - you can also find him [@the-bard-writes](https://the-bard-writes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, he's doing some amazing stuff there, so I suggest you check it out!


End file.
